How Lucky to be Unlucky
by AlwaysRed
Summary: Follows the TV show. The pair that is known as Mad Sweeney and Laura Moon. This is a story of "What ifs" between these two characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wanted so badly for these two to just have their own story. They have great chemistry together and it needed to be done. Hope you like it.

* * *

It had been a few days since Mad Sweeney kicked in the door to the motel room where he found Dead Wife packing her things. He ventured to guess her reunion with Shadow hadn't gone according to plan. She was trying to leave in a hurry, probably hoping she could chase him down once again. Hoping maybe if she was persistant, it would pay off. Nah, Sweeney knew a man like Shadow Moon wouldn't forgive his now dead wife so easily for cheating on him. Especially with his "best friend" Robbie. Even though Shadow was thrust into this world, a world he hadn't even considered was real up until a week ago, he found it still hard to believe in. Even after all he had been through and seen to prove otherwise.

Mad Sweeney hated people like that. Your own eyes prove something is real and yet your mind is too stupid to accept what it has just seen. Maybe it was the bitterness that came with his age and the repetition and monotony that this life offered. He was used to people not believing in him anymore. He was tired of proving himself just to be laughed at and mocked when he tired to explain himself. All he was considered now was a drunk and a nobody.

Laura Moon was the first person to really start believing in Mad Sweeney again. Yeah, she had kicked his ass a few times, talked a lot of shit and acted like she hated him. Truth was, he was growing on her and she was growing on him. When they crashed their stolen ice cream truck and Sweeney had the chance to take his coin back when it was violently ripped from her body from the impact, he didn't. He had saved her by placing it back in her chest, to be reanimated once again. Yeah, she had punched him when she came too and he was hovering over her. It surprised her, it was just a split second reaction. Truth was, now she felt bad about it. She found her thoughts less on Shadow and more on Mad Sweeney, the leprechaun.

XXX

Mad Sweeney had been quiet since their accident and his little knock out session with Laura. He hadn't regretted giving her back his coin. He was just disappointed that Laura seemed to be inappreciative about it. Yeah, it had been his top priority before, getting his coin back. Now it seemed different. Now, he was finding he liked her company more than he cared to admit. She had fire to her, she was a feisty one and Sweeney could appreciate that trait in her. Though, he knew they would part ways as soon as he got her to Kentucky to be resurrected by Easter, and she would leave him for Shadow, if he would still have her. That part was starting to sting a little, a feeling he had that he wished would just disappear.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me for hitting you." Laura broke the silence finally. "It was just a knee-jerk reaction, okay?" She continued, looking over at the lost-in-thought Mad Sweeney. Sweeney, not one to give anything away, retorted "I've come to expect such a treatment from you, Dead Wife, don't you worry your pretty little dead head about it." He finished while staring out his broken and busted ice cream truck window. "Aww, are we going to be a little baby about it?" Laura countered with a playful mocking tone. Sweeney could appreciate a little playful banter and he wanted to let out a laugh but held it in. Not many could hold up to his level of sarcasm and quick wit. Laura rolled with the punches and gave as good as she got and that wasn't helping with the new feelings he was having for her.

"Look, if your going to pout about it, just don't okay? I don't have time for it." Laura said with as much heat as she could muster though it came off more like a plea than a mean jab. Sweeney Looked over to her finally and studied her for a minute before speaking.  
"Ay, I say you have maybe a couple of days before that meat suit gives way." he said with sarcasm. Laura glared at him and Sweeney internally cringed at how mean that came off. "Well, then you'll just have your precious coin back that much sooner." Laura said as she looked over at him. Just then the ice cream truck started to sputter and stall. "Great, real great." Laura griped as the vehicle grinded to a stop. "I'm surprised it took us as far as it did after the hell we put it through." Sweeney added.

"Ugh, why can't anything just go right for me?" Laura exclaimed as she slammed her hand down on the steering wheel in anger and broke it off with one swift hit. "Fantastic..." Laura said with disgust. "Well, I'd beg to differ, Dead Wife. You were brought back from the dead with my lucky coin to have a second chance at life. I'd say that this is just a little hiccup compared to that black abyss you were supposed to be damned to." Sweeney said as he took his flask out of his jacket pocket and took a swig. Laura hadn't thought of it that way and just let out a small huff in annoyance because he was right. Laura was beginning to appreciate his level of honesty with her. Shadow always wanted to spare her from hard truths and treated her like she was some sort of god damn princess. It always irritated her because she just wanted something real and honest. Yeah, she knew Shadow spared her out of love but that's not something she considered very loving. It was why she always felt so empty and dead inside because she knew it was never something real. Always sugar coated and always way too fucking sweet.

Laura thought that's what she had always wanted, someone to wait on her and be doted upon constantly and promised the sun and moon. Now that she had met Mad Sweeney and seen how it was to be treated as everyone else, it was such a refreshing feeling. Knowing that he found her worthy of such truths and consideration, Laura was finding the light drawing her to Shadow was slowly but surely fading. Yeah, it was still bright as hell but Laura knew it was dimming. When she looked at Sweeney, she couldn't help but notice he was starting to look a little brighter to her. Shaking her head at the sight and pushing the thought back in her head, she finally sighed  
with surrender.

"Well, looks like we walk from here." Laura managed to get out of what seemed like an eternity. "Ay, and of course we would have to break down in the middle of BUM-FUCKING-NOWHERE!." Sweeney shouted into the dark night at no one in particular. "Fuck!" Sweeney added as he gathered up Laura's backpack for her. "Here, we better get a move on if we want to get you to Kentucky before the animals have at that stinking corpse of yours." Sweeney said with a shit-eating grin. Laura snatched the bag from him and tried to playfully hit him in the arm, which sent him flying into the side of the ice cream truck.

"Ow..." was all Sweeney could get out before he caught his breath and slinked away from the new dent he had just left on the side of the vehicle. "Sorry!" Laura said with a gasp and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm fine...No, I'm good." Sweeney managed to choke out as he gasped for air. "Let's just get going..." he said.  
Mad Sweeney slowly started walking as he rubbed the side of his arm. "Damn, that one is going to leave a mark." He said more to himself than to Laura. She let out a mocking laugh. "Like, all those other cuts and bruises aren't noticeable, that's the one you're going to be a big baby about!" she said with a laugh. "Well, if you'd stop abusing me every chance ya get, then maybe they could heal properly!" Sweeney retorted. Laura stopped and held out her hand with her pinky extended. "I pinky promise I won't hit you anymore." she said with a chuckle. Sweeney studied her hand a bit then held out his own pinky in which he locked around hers. "We have us a deal then...Like a couple of 8 year olds." he said with sarcasm and a hint of relief.

The pair walked down the dark and empty back road in which they had agreed to take before they even set out on their journey back at the motel. The back roads would have less traffic and less traffic meant no unwanted attention brought on them. It took Sweeney a bit of convincing with Laura to get her agree to it. She hadn't cared who seen her and what kind of attention she brought to herself. A couple of days back, all she could think about was Shadow. Now, she was glad Sweeney convinced her otherwise. Not only did she get to see the back country of America, but she had also never traveled out of her sorry ass town before. This was nice, she thought. She never knew how beautiful it could be out here. I guess dying put a lot of things into perspective for her. She felt ashamed now for feeling the way she did when she was alive. Life was not something taken for granted, she now realized.

XXX

It had been hours since they started their journey on foot. Only a few cars had passed by them in the night. They didn't stop and offer them rides, which Laura could understand. A corpse and a 6'5" tall leprechaun weren't exactly on most people's list of things they thought they'd ever see walking down a dark back road together. The walking didn't bother her as much as it was starting to bother her companion. His feet were starting to tire and a noticeable limp had taken over his long and steady strides in which he walked before. Then the complaining started. It would have bothered Laura before she knew Mad Sweeney. Now that she had gotten to know him, she found that she could tolerate his antics a bit more. That didn't mean she still wouldn't give him a hard time about it, she thought with a smirk.

"For fucks sake, Are we ever going to hit anything that resembles a fucking town!?" Sweeney complained. "Does baby's pwecious wittle feet hurt?" Laura said in her cutest mocking baby voice. "Hardy-fucking-har. Just because you have no feeling left in that stinking shell you call a body, doesn't mean the rest of us don't!" Sweeney complained. "I thought you were like, a god, or something. Shouldn't you know how to cure aches and pains?" Laura mocked. "Listen Darlin, If I could cure aches and pains, you think I would be all banged up like I am!?" He spat out. "Fair enough..." Laura accepted. "And I'm not a god...just some poor bastard who got stuck with the likes of you." He added, playfully. Laura let a small smirk creep across her face. "Oh, don't kid yourself. You know you LOVE being stuck out here with me!" She said mockingly, yet hopeful he felt the same way that she did.

Mad Sweeney stopped in his tracks and looked at her thoughtfully. He was about to answer her when they heard a car horn go off from behind them. They both turned on their heels and seen a lone farmer and a big brown dog in a beat up old Chevy truck come to a slow stop beside them. "Y'all need a ride into town?" The old farmer man asked in a jovial tone. Laura nearly tripped over her words "Yes! We have been out here for hours trying to hitch a ride!" "Well, Me and Otis are riding into town to pick up some hay. You're welcome to come along." The old man said with a smile and the old dog perked up having heard his name mentioned. "You just have to sit in the bed of the truck if you don't mind. Otis here likes the front seat to himself." The old man offered.

The pair happily accepted the ride and jumped in the back of the truck. It was then that they noticed the sun was starting to come up. The old man eased them into motion and off they headed toward town. Once they reached their destination, they hopped out of the truck once it came to a stop and the old man and dog got out. "Well, here we are, just like I promised." The old man said to the pair.

"Thank you so much!" Laura offered with sincerity. Just then they old man caught a whiff of something dead. His nose crinkled up and he adjusted his glasses on his face to get a better look at the two. He noticed the arm that had fallen off Laura and was stitched back on.  
"You alright, miss?" the old man asked cautiously, while eyeing the tall Irishman next to Laura. She was about to answer when Sweeney spoke up.  
"Oh her, she just fine and dandy. Hey old man, you like magic tricks?" Sweeney asked, trying to divert the old mans attention away  
from Laura. "I suppose so..." The old man answered with bewilderment. "Well, I've got a trick for you!" Sweeney said as he seemed to pluck a single gold coin out of thin air. The old man looked on skeptically. "That doesn't spark your interest?" Sweeney asked.

"Well, how about this..." Sweeney said as he grabbed the old mans hand and turned it palm up. He then seemed to sprinkle a dozen or so gold coins into the mans hand.  
The old man looked at his hand in astonishment. "How on earth did you do that?" he asked in an amazed voice. "Oh, it's an old magicians secret." Sweeney said with a wink and a smile. "You keep those, for all your trouble." Sweeney added as the old man inspected each coin closely. The old man smiled and said "It was no trouble at all!" He bid the pair farewell after he showed them where they could find the local motel. The old man was too busy looking at his new coins to even remember that he had just smelled death and seen Laura's injury. As the two walked off, Sweeney gave a small chuckle "That trick never fails." Laura didn't question him, instead the two walked silently to the motel that the old man had said was at the end of old and empty main street on the edge of town.

Once at the motel, They made their way to the office. An overweight and balding middle aged man came from some room in the back once they rang the front desk's bell for service. He seemed like a shady man, who could appreciate an even shadier pair such as themselves and ask no questions once Sweeney handed him a credit card that said Shirley Thompson on it. The fat and balding clerk looked at Laura and asked "Is this you?" Laura nodded her head yes and the clerk said "That's good enough for me." He handed Sweeney a single key and said "Only got one room available with a single bed." Laura snatched the keys out of the mans hand and said "That's fine, we'll take it." and hurriedly walked out of the office towards the room. Sweeney followed right behind her, thankful they didn't have any trouble. He was happy to finally have somewhere to get off his feet and rest with an actual bed and not a cow pasture covered in shit like they had passed while walking the back country roads.

The room was small and the bed seemed even smaller to the very tall leprechaun. He plopped down across it and let a long and tired sigh. Laura let the tall leprechaun have the bed. She wasn't tired, she didn't even think she needed sleep anymore. Why would she? She was dead. The idea of it just seemed silly to her now. "How long do you need until you're good enough to go?" She asked as she sat in a stiff and very hard chair. If she had been alive, she would have hated that chair but thankfully she wasn't and couldn't feel how uncomfortable it actually was.

"I think I deserve a solid 7 hours of sleep after what you've put me through." Sweeney said with almost a half laugh, half exasperation. "Well you get 4 so make use of it." Laura said as she turned the beat up old tv on. Sweeney didn't need to be told twice. He almost instantly fell asleep. Laura stole little glances at him through the corner of her eye every now and again. She noticed that he wasn't a loud snorer, but he had an almost slightly annoying but cute kind of snore. She noticed his red hair seemed a little brighter than it did before. Hell, he seemed a little brighter than before, not just his hair. Laura got up out of her chair in an attempt to try and shake the image out of her head. She walked over to the window and opened the curtain a little to peer out. The small parking lot was filled with cars. The sun was out now but off in the distance she could still see the bright light that was unmistakably Shadow Moon. She sighed knowing that the leprechaun would stay true to his word and get her to Kentucky and get her resurrected. If only to just get his coin back. Of course Laura wasn't sure if this whole resurrection thing would work. Even if it didn't, she was considering just giving the poor guy his coin back. After all, the last encounter with Shadow wasn't promising. She wasn't sure if he'd even take her back. The whole conversation about that was cut short after all and he had taken off without so much as a "goodbye", an I'll be right back" or even a "fuck off" from him.

At the four hour mark, Laura tried to shake Sweeney awake. He wouldn't stir at first but at her final attempt he shot straight up and without warning pulled her in for a kiss. Laura jumped back, incredibly surprised. She ran her hand over her lips as she felt a weird sensation tingle across them. "wait...I actually felt that." she thought to herself. Once Sweeney came to his senses after his sleep induced blunder, his eyes went wide with shock for realizing what he had just done. He started to explain himself and stammer out apologies, he left out that he had been dreaming of her. Dreaming of kissing her, among other things. Laura cut him off though.  
"I actually felt that..." She said to Sweeney with a puzzled look on her face. "It felt warm...and then tingly...but I felt it!" she said with a half crazed laugh. Sweeney couldn't make sense of it but, If she was willing to let his transgression he just did pass, then he wouldn't question it. "It must be because we are nearing Easter. You're resurrection is imminent." Sweeney threw out the lie and let it settle in the silence now shared between them.

Laura was confused, but she accepted his explanation as the truth. She tried not to seem a little disappointed. She tried to not let him see that she hoped he had some magic left in him to make whatever just happened, happen. After a long silence, she spoke up.  
"Well, now that we are getting closer to Kentucky...How about we steal us one of those cars outside for the rest of our journey?"  
Sweeney nodded and stood up. He walked over to the window and peered out. He looked all the cars over and settled on an old, shitty looking Ford Fiesta. "That's our car, right there." He said to Laura as he pointed out the window to it. Laura scoffed at him as soon as she seen how tiny and beat up the car looked. "That one? Really? Out of all the cars here, that's the one you choose?" she spat out.

"Ay, those cars have alarms that I can't do nothin' about." He said as he waved his finger towards the lot of cars in a sweeping motion. "But, that one...That one I can do somethin' about." He said as he tapped his finger on the glass while pointing to it.  
Laura gave out a long and strained sigh. "Okay, whatever you say. Just get me to Kentucky." She said as she grabbed her backpack and made her way to the door. "As you wish, M'lady." Sweeney said and bowed like she was royalty. She rolled her eyes but let out a small laugh. At least he wasn't calling her Dead Wife...or Cunt, anymore. They made sure the coast was clear before Sweeney went to work on hot wiring the car. Soon, he had it started up and they jumped in before anyone noticed that this wasn't their car. Laura was driving since Sweeney's luck wasn't exactly what it used to be at the moment. "Okay, which way to Kentucky?" Laura asked and Sweeney pointed off in the direction in which she was to turn, which happened to be the very same direction Shadow's light beacon was in. She stepped on the gas and turned onto the road and they were off.

* * *

 _I do not own any of the characters from American Gods_


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter for anyone keeping up with this story. Hope you like it.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Mad Sweeney and Laura left the motel. Well, fled the motel in a stolen car is more of a correct statement. It had been mostly quiet for the ride, so far. Sweeney wasn't about to bring up his little faux pas that he had done back at the motel. He was still embarrassed and quite frankly, a little scared of what she might say. She might even hit him again for possibly crossing a line with her. Though, she swore she wouldn't hit him again, Sweeney wasn't about to take any chances with the way his luck was going.

It was hard for Sweeney to focus on anything else but that kiss he had foolishly planted on Laura's lips. It was bound to make the rest of their journey to Kentucky that much harder to deal with. He was already feeling a million different ways about it, mostly fear, if he couldn't convince Easter to resurrect Laura, it was fear that he would be failing her. It didn't make sense, He hadn't really felt a true fear like this in a very long time. There was never really a need to fear anything, he had his lucky coin back then. Luck was always on his side. Not to mention, he kept company with some rather powerful people. So, he pretty much had everything covered.

Mr. Wednesday, for example, was a force to be reckoned with. Not too many escaped his wrath should he feel the need to unleash it. He had saved Sweeney's ass a few times over the years. Sweeney, was naturally indebted to him. Though, Wednesday wasn't particularly a person you want to owe a debt to, Sweeney had learned the hard way. That being said, He had become accustomed to the "Tasks" that Mr. Wednesday would have him do. Laura Moon was no different...or so he thought.

Mr. Wednesday had called upon one of his debts to be paid from Mad Sweeney only a week and a half ago. Sweeney, not having a care in the world then, did as he was asked without a second thought. Yeah, he knew Wednesday was a shady bastard but, not much he could do since he was in the mans pocket. Not like it mattered anyway, all he had left in this shitty world was his luck. It got him by and was incredibly helpful should Sweeney find himself in a situation that called for a little. Now he was finding that maybe, just maybe, this world could be a little less shitty. It could be something so much more, if it was with the right person.

Sweeney shook his head at the thought. He had been silent for awhile, just staring out of the car window. Laura had noticed but, she figured he was just brooding about his coin again. Or maybe, he might even be thinking about that kiss he had given her. She was thinking about it, that's for sure. It certainly had a lasting effect on her brain now. All she could think about was the sensation she had felt on her lips when he had kissed her. She wondered if she would still feel that again, should they repeat the performance, so to speak.

Laura quickly snapped out of her thoughts once she felt Sweeney's eyes on her. "What?" She managed to get out rather nonchalantly. She was kind of proud of herself to be able to say it with such casualness and not at all like she had been caught red-handed daydreaming about him.

"For a dead girl about to be resurrected, you sure are being quiet." Sweeney commented. "I figured you'd be yappin' on about your plans with your dear hubby once you get your heartbeat going again, hell, you wouldn't shut up about him just a few days ago." he added.  
"I haven't really thought about any plans." Laura answered honestly. "I just feel like I need to get to Easter, get resurrected...and then go from there I guess..." she added. "There's no guarantee Shadow will even take me back...not after what I did to him. I couldn't really blame him either. I'm a horrible person."

It was true, Laura hadn't really thought past what she would do if she found Shadow. If their first encounter after her death was anything to go off of, then what exactly was she holding onto now? Yeah, she thought she had wanted nothing but Shadow, now, she didn't know what she wanted. If the bright light that she was following was any indication on how she still felt, then obviously she still felt something for him. Of course she would always love him...He was her first real love. Now, it seemed different though and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Which made this whole mess that much more confusing.  
Laura crinkled up her eyebrows in confusion as she glanced over at Sweeney, who was looking at her thoughtfully. "Why the hell is he brighter to me?" she thought in her head. "what does any of this mean?" she wondered.

"You're not a horrible person, Laura Moon, you're just human." Sweeney said as matter-of-factly as he could. "Humans are easily persuaded into shit that they don't have any idea about...I mean, take you for example, you were the easiest to persuade..." Sweeney trailed off. Realizing he had just said too much, he inwardly cringed in horror as soon as the words fell from his mouth.

"What do you mean, I was the easiest to persuade?" Laura asked in a serious but curious tone.

"It's nothing." Sweeney tried to backpedal. "I meant this whole trip we are embarked on."

"No, I'm pretty sure you meant something else." Laura said angrily now. He was obviously hiding something from her. Something important. Laura stared at him, much angrier now and if her stare had any heat to it, she was sure she could burn a hole right through his body.

After everything they had been through, she felt the least he could do was be honest with her. She thought she meant a little more to him than that. It was really starting to piss her off. She had come to think she had a friend in him...maybe more than a friend. She didn't know, she was so confused about everything and here he was, just adding to all that confusion. "Well!?" Laura barked out like an order.

Sweeney, knowing he royally fucked up, sighed and hit the dashboard of the car with his fist. He just went and gave away that he knew more than he was letting on. That he knew exactly why this was happening to Laura. Sweeney wasn't exactly sworn to secrecy about this whole mess because, well, Laura was supposed to stay dead. Not traipsing around the great states of America trying to reach her husband, who knew nothing of this whole greater plan.

Laura suddenly slammed on the brakes and came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. "What the fuck did you really mean, Sweeney? do I have to take back my pinky promise and rip your balls off and toss them into that ditch over there?" Laura pointed to the side of the road.

"Alright, Alright!" Sweeney yelled out. "I meant, your little accident weren't no little accident is all..." Sweeney said in exasperation. He thought, "Fuck it", Wednesday isn't here at this very moment and he wasn't the one dealing with the dead girl who had Incredible Hulk like strength. It was either deal with Wednesday's wrath when the time came or lose his testicles right this very moment. He chose to keep his balls, he was quite attached to them after all.  
Laura, getting angrier and angrier by the second managed to get out " If you don't start talking and telling me everything you know within the next five seonds...so help me..." She trailed off. She waited a few seconds as Sweeney stayed quiet and she was about to go back on her promise. When he hadn't spoken up she made a move like she was about to make her threat very real, he flinched and finally agreed to tell her everything.

"Look, I'm just saying you're not a terrible person, okay? You didn't cheat on Shadow knowingly. You get what I'm saying?" Sweeney spat out.  
"No! I don't fucking get what you are saying! explain it like I have no fucking clue what you mean and that there aren't any gods, leprechauns and fucking magical unicorns that shit rainbows out of their asses!" she screamed at Sweeney.

Trying to make light of the situation, He sort of giggled and said "Well...I ain't never seen no unicorn shit a rainbow but..."

"Fuck you, Sweeney! Explain! Now!" Laura urged on in anger.

"Alright, I can't tell you that there weren't no divine intervention involved in all of this mess. Frankly, I don't think you could fully grasp what I'm about to tell you but I'll try to explain it as best as I can." Sweeney spoke slowly and carefully. Not wanting to upset Laura more than he already had.

"Mr. Wednesday, AKA Odin, Had a real bad need for your man Shadow. In all honesty, I have no idea what for. I just know that Wednesday put a charm on you, so to speak. A charm that would ultimately lead to a bunch of shitty decisions on your part and make your man Shadow leave you. I thought that was the whole of it until Wednesday informed me that just wasn't enough for him. He wanted Shadow to have no reason left on this earth not join forces with him. He wanted Shadow to be a man who had nothing left at all. He needed you dead, Laura." Sweeney said slowly and fearful of Laura's wrath.

Laura took a minute to process this. She found it hard to even find words to respond. This whole time she thought it was just her shitty, stupid self making these horrible life changing decisions. This whole time she had thought it was her, who knocked the gear shift out of gear with her shoulder as she went down on Robbie, Causing their fatal accident. She started to replay that night of the accident in her head. The more she thought about it, the more some of the little details were coming back to her.

She thought back to when she took her very last breath. It hadn't hurt like she thought it would, it just felt empty, like nothing. She had always imagined that death was painful and terrifying. When it had actually happened, she found it a little underwhelming.

She thought harder and harder as they sat in silence and Sweeney kept his mouth shut, terrified to even breathe and break her concentration she seemed lost in. He had hoped she wouldn't find out that it was in fact him, who had driven Robbie and her off the road and caused both of their deaths. Normally, he wouldn't even care, he would have just drowned the heinous deed he had done in a horrid alcoholic binge that would ease the fact that he was just as bad as the man who set him on that task. He felt differently now. He wanted Laura to like him...maybe even love him, something he had not cared about anyone ever doing before.

The pair stayed quiet for a good while until Laura suddenly remembered, she had seen someone looking over her as she passed on. Someone very tall and very unmistakably red headed..."You son of a bitch." She suddenly uttered out into the silence that had fallen over the car. Sweeney cringed and closed his eyes. He knew that she had figured out it was him. He wanted to explain himself. He wanted to tell her he had no choice. "would it make a difference?" he thought. Probably not.

He had to try, though. "Look, it weren't by choice ok.." he tried to get out when Laura Suddenly slapped him across the face. His head flew into the passenger window of the car and it shattered into a million pieces. Sweeney's vision went black and his ears rang something fierce as he tried to shake off the pain. "Jesus fucking Christ...I think you broke my ear! I'm deaf!" Sweeney cried out in pain as he tried to come back to his senses.

"It was you! This whole fucking time...It was you..." Laura said with defeat. Here she was feeling something, she didn't know what, for him and he was the one all along who caused this.

"It wasn't only me, It was Wednesday. I would have never have done it if he hadn't made me do it." Sweeney tried to explain. "It's true that you were just another debt to be cleared. Yes, I hadn't cared at first and only wanted my coin back. I don't feel that way anymore, Laura. I actually feel something for you now...I'm just...I'm sorry..." He continued.

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Laura reached over and opened his door. She shoved him out of the car with one swift push and Sweeney went flying into the dirt. "I'm going to find Wednesday and when I do...He'll wish he never fucked with me." Laura said with venom and hurt as she slammed the door on Sweeney's face. She pressed on the gas and the tires came screeching to life as Sweeney tried to run after her.

"Fuck!" he screamed out as he watched Laura disappear into the distance. He looked around the deserted road as if it were going to give him a solution on what he should do. It stayed quiet as he started walking along, silently cursing to himself. He had to get to Laura before she got to Mr. Wednesday. He knew she had no idea who she was dealing with and he would be damned if he seen her get hurt again by that bastard. He had the overwhelming feeling of needing to protect her, not because she had his coin but...because he was starting to love her.

It was a crazy thought, loving someone he only just met. These weren't exactly sane times and he wasn't dealing with just anyone. More crazier things have happened before. Why not!? Why couldn't he actually love someone. Was he not worthy? Well, he knew he wasn't. That didn't stop him from feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He needed to reach her and tell her how he felt. Even if it meant she knocked his head off...at least he would have said his peace.

He would get to her before she did something stupid. He would make sure of it. The consequences would be dealt with later.


End file.
